


【咕哒♂马嘶三轮车】认可

by KIKYlary



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKYlary/pseuds/KIKYlary
Summary: 1.咕哒男x马嘶，马嘶右，ooc肯定有，有一定的私设，请注意食用2.三轮车，没考过驾照，不稳3.我的脑子里就只有开车，没有逻辑确认以上都接受之后再看Please





	【咕哒♂马嘶三轮车】认可

**Author's Note:**

> 1.咕哒男x马嘶，马嘶右，ooc肯定有，有一定的私设，请注意食用  
> 2.三轮车，没考过驾照，不稳  
> 3.我的脑子里就只有开车，没有逻辑
> 
> 确认以上都接受之后再看Please

事情不仅仅是糟糕能够形容的，咕哒与迦勒底的连接断开，身边只有一骑英灵，连同自己身上还中了毒和其他的类似咒术的debuff，以痛苦为主的各种感觉一齐涌进咕哒的脑子，几乎是暴力的强行驱赶了理智。马嘶作为唯一的友军，在御主的尖叫即将破口而出时精准的判断出情况并且捂住了少年的嘴，御主因为毒而渗出的血从口腔中溢出，又从他的手套边缘滴下，他咂了咂嘴，强行忍耐下怒火，可是现在却又无可奈何，敌在暗我在明，能做的选择实在的被限制的死死的。

“抱歉，稍微再忍耐一下Master”马嘶的眼白被怒火烧成艳红色，他压低了身子，背着几乎失去意识咕哒在半人高的草丛中潜行，左寻右找好不容易找到了一个隐蔽的山洞，在确认周边情况还算稳定之后，马嘶暂时把这个山洞作为据点安顿御主。天已经黑了，一些夜行的动物发出了嚎叫，毒的效果似乎过了，咕哒躺在用枯草铺成的简易床上粗粗的喘着气，这倒是令马嘶放心了不少。

“辛苦了”少年虚弱的笑了起来，干涸的血迹还挂在脸上“不好意思啊，我也对为什么会发生这样的事情毫无头绪”

“火大，相比道歉还是先关注一下你自身的情况吧？”马嘶叹了口气盘腿坐在咕哒的旁边，他解除了礼装伸手探探咕哒的额头，微微有些发热，但是好在还在出汗，应该不算大问题“现在天已经完全黑了，在这种野地了点火太危险，但是好歹是毒的效果已经过去了，我会好好守着不让野兽靠近，你先好好睡一觉吧”

“……感谢”咕哒似乎还想说什么又有点不好意思的样子，可能是因为虚弱的原因，他的呼吸还是有些粗重，他翻过身躺了一会儿，过不多久又把身子转回来，他伸出手拉了拉马嘶的衣角”摩尼宝珠在夜晚也会发光呢，真好“少年莫名其妙的说了这样一句话，让马嘶有些摸不着头脑，但是也就由着咕哒去了“马嘶，你还记得最开始那个蛇女吗？我觉得我似乎……额……我可能中了很强效的魅惑……”

马嘶闻言愣了一愣，随即发现空气中不知道从什么时候开始有了一些淡淡的檀香气味，他这才恍然大悟般了解到咕哒为什么会表现出一丝尴尬，糟糕了，因为自己对魅惑免疫所以完全没有往那个方向想，这么想着他火气突然就上来了，而少年看着他这个样子脑子里只觉得好可爱。马嘶的存在是基于他的愤怒，看起来是个暴躁的人，但是实际上却粗中有细，脑袋也好用，是个可靠的英灵，了解了这一点之后咕哒就觉得面前这位可真有意思，大概是魅惑的原因，这样的好感似乎被催化成了什么不得了的东西。

少年强忍着虚弱立起了上半身，他努力的平视着马嘶的眼睛”我已经快到极限了“他的脸色很苍白，指尖似乎也在微微的发抖”抱歉马嘶，可以请你帮帮我吗？“

”……啧，你根本没有给我选择啊Master“马嘶叹了口气，回过头很快确认了一下周边的环境，在肯定周围一时半会是没有潜在危害的同时他回过身子，他的表情在摩尼宝珠微弱的光芒下看的很清楚，半分无奈半分决绝，脸却红到了脖子根，他咂嘴道”我会努力帮你的，但是我也不确定我能做到哪个地步“

”嗯，一步一步的来吧“少年笑了起来，声音很低很浅，他伸手捧住马嘶的脸，发冷的指尖因为接触而带上了情欲的温度，他身子前倾微微靠近，在感觉到对方闭上了眼睛之后，轻轻地用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的唇角，那火热的身躯带来的温度让咕哒的脑子里好像烧了起来，他青涩的吻了马嘶，仅仅是嘴唇，一次次的如同蜻蜓点水一般轻吻，在感觉到对方的嘴唇有些微微的颤动之后转而研磨起了他的唇珠，他环抱起英灵的脖颈，用舌尖撬开对方的嘴唇，加深了这个吻。他听着马嘶的喘息渐渐加重，知道对方也慢慢进入了状态，又磨蹭了一会儿，这才缓缓地松开。少年稍微停了停，他看见对方额头上溢出了薄薄的汗水，粘粘这发丝显出一丝不一样的气质，他金色的眼睛低垂着，似乎在思考些什么，那样的神情让咕哒胸口似乎有什么奇怪的东西骚动不安起来。

“……可以继续吗？“

”……不用和我确认“马嘶的声音有点哑，压低的声线让他的声音和平时听起来有种不同的感觉，咕哒再一次靠近他，沿着他下巴的弧线慢慢的亲吻，双手也渐渐不安分起来，沿着他背部的曲线一点点按压到他的腰窝，又顺着那没有一丝赘肉的腰部慢慢向上滑到胁肋，大拇指有意无意的磨蹭过他的乳尖，马嘶微微喘息着”Master……你……“

咕哒听出了马嘶语气中的不满和忍耐，他咬住马嘶的耳垂压低了声线”稍微忍耐一下哦“少年嗅到了一些莲花的气味，他轻轻地咬了咬马嘶的脖子，然后把手慢慢的滑向了马嘶的下身，隔着裤子慢慢的套弄，感觉自己手中的质量一点点变硬。

“……到底是在……哪里学的这些……”马嘶把喘息尽全力的压抑在嗓子里”真是…令人火大……“

”嗯，也许是无师自通吧“咕哒眯起眼睛亲吻他的锁骨，手上的动作也一刻不停，看着马嘶微微的扬起脖颈，他张开嘴轻轻地咬了咬英灵的乳尖，后者被惊了一下，不防备一声娇喘漏出了喉咙，马嘶似乎一瞬间因为自己的声音有些手足无措，虽然清浅却甜腻的不像话，和平时的自己完全不一样，他伸手捂住自己的嘴，表情是不可置信，可咕哒似乎就像没有注意到一样继续动作，快感渐渐让马嘶脑子变得一片空白，他下意识地咬着牙，可临界的时候却还是叫出了声。

”哈啊~“

射精后的脱力感让马嘶只能尽力撑起上身，他的腰已经软了，脑子里的东西变得浑浊，奇怪了，明明自己没有中任何魅惑，为什么？他低喘着看向他的御主，却不自觉地咽了咽口水，在黑暗里少年的表情变得模糊不清，马嘶感觉自己被温柔的拥抱着，纤细的手和自己的左手十指相交，湿热的吻掠过了他胸口的皮肤，亲吻着他的腹部，他的鼠蹊，每一次亲吻都带着电流般的刺痒，他感觉自己的下着被褪下，性器赤裸裸的暴露在空气中，他又硬了。

“马嘶”少年的声音中压抑着什么“如果你受不了一定要告诉我”

“吵死了”红发的弓兵抱怨道，却默许了御主全部的动作，少年捻了些他刚刚射出的白浊作为润滑轻轻地按揉着他入口处的褶皱，还是那样的缓慢，指甲偶尔的刮擦都带着痒，他喘息道“啧……都这个时候，你就算粗暴一些也无所谓……呃啊！”

少年等的就是他这句话，中指在他话音未落便探了进去，开拓的动作不再像之前那样轻缓，还未等他完全适应就再加了一根手机，他几乎是焦急的在他体内探寻着什么，粗暴的进出，可怕的是就算这样马嘶依旧感觉到了快感，与此同时少年衔住他的胸前的突起就好像婴儿一样吮吸起来，他最终还是忍不住喘息，娇叫了出声“哈啊……啊……”他的右手几乎无力再支撑自己的上半身，左手又被握住，他突然意识到自己已经避无可避“……Mas……ter……唔嗯”少年再次吻了他，退去青涩，变得十分的霸道的侵略，轻咬着他的舌头，磨蹭着他的上颚，混着少许血液的味道，带着压迫的窒息感，手指也开始模仿着性器在他体内抽动起来“唔……哈，哈啊……嗯”他感觉自己的呼吸，自己的思维都被夺走，但是还不够，不知道为什么但是还不够。

“马嘶……”

少年松开他的嘴唇，额头和他的摩尼宝珠顶在一起，这样他才终于看见了对方的表情，看见了对方眼中的火焰，那眼神烧的发烫，却夺目的无法令他转移开视线

“马嘶”

御主在呼唤他，他感觉少年的性器抵在他的大腿内侧，又硬又烫，少年抽出手指，接下来要发生什么似乎已经不言而喻了，他有一瞬间似乎想要移开视线，却被少年再次捧住了脸

“马嘶，看着我……”

那双眼狂热却温柔，与此同时那性器已经抵在了他的穴口。

“……请一直看着我”

少年毫不留情的进入了他，被充分开发的通道几乎是马上就接纳了那又烫又热的阴茎，肠肉一层层包付着，紧紧地，炙热的，恍惚中似乎还碰触到了不得了的什么。

“呃……哈啊……！”马嘶几乎是被进入的瞬间又射了出来，白浊飞溅在他的肚脐，生理性的眼泪从眼框中溢出来，眼白由于激烈的情绪波动微微泛红，而少年开始摆动起了腰肢，囊袋随着动作拍打着他的臀部发出啪啪的声响，一次次的摩擦过不得了的那点，马嘶刚刚射过得阴茎又再次挺立起来，少量的精液随着前液溢出来，把他的前面变得乱七八糟。他浅浅的喘息着，脑子里被情欲烧的一片空白，交合处的魔力引诱着他身为从者的灵核，快感啃食着他的理智，他不自觉地挺起腰迎合着，来不及咽下的唾液也溢出了少许，混合着眼泪一塌糊涂“哈啊……嗯，嗯啊，Master……哈”他的双腿被少年抗在肩膀以便进入的更深，少年抬起与他十字相交的手，亲吻着他的手背，他感觉对方的阴茎在自己体内抽搐了几下，紧接着有什么射在了自己里面，黏腻的，伴随着魔力，紧接着少年又继续顶了几下在那一点，自己就受不了扭着腰射了出来。真糟糕，太过于糟糕了，这种快感电流般的在他全身乱窜，那些魔力在他的魔术回路中四处冲撞，这感觉几乎被刻入灵基般的深刻。

少年喘息着伏在他的身上，笑了起来“真不可思议，马嘶，我真没想到能做到最后”

“闭……嘴”红发的弓兵的声音有一些走调，沙哑的可爱“不过……到最后也没有放开啊……”

“嗯？”少年想了想很快的意识到弓兵在说什么，他再次亲吻对方与自己十字相交的手指“因为马嘶很喜欢不是吗？手指一直牢牢地抓着我哦”

“！？”马嘶哑着嗓子咆哮了起来“你丫！……”

“哈哈哈，我真的好喜欢你生气的样子”咕哒抬起头吻了吻他的下颚

“请一直愤怒下去吧”

……

总之，天亮之后魔力充沛的弓兵大杀四方，战无不胜，最后两人平安的回到了迦勒底，至于马嘶在之后一直在My Room当值就是另一个故事了。

皆大欢喜，可喜可贺。

End  
————————————————————

私设就是发情的时候会有淡淡的味道，但是文中似乎不太明显。


End file.
